


The Sound of Silence

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Series: Of Hearts and Minds [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Steve Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the trauma inflicted on the Raft, Wanda goes in an nonreactive state and Steve tries his best to support her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Sound of Silence  
> Author: Sgt. Pepperony  
> Fandom: Avengers (MCU)  
> Rating: M/E for smut and triggering content  
> Pairing: Steve/Wanda  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, characters or anything else. Song belong to Halsey.

_Everything is grey:_  
_His hair, his smoke, his dreams,_  
_And now he's so devoid of colour_  
_He don't know what it means._  
_And he's blue._  
_And he's blue._

Steve did not know what to expect when he opened Wanda’s cell door. Wanda did not appear to notice or move his presence, even when he crouched in front of her to take the shock collar off.  To his horror, Wanda looked to have bruises around her neck. Steve cupped her face so his blue eyes looked directly into her green ones. Gently, he said, “Wanda, it’s me. It’s Steve. I’m getting you out of here Doll.” 

He could see a glint in her eyes that recognised Steve’s presence, but Wanda did not respond. Steve unzipped the straitjacket and gathered her into his arms. He carried her out the cell and to the quinjet where Sam, Clint, Scott and Bucky were waiting. Bucky was lying on a bed and Steve lay Wanda on the other bed. 

“Clint, get us out of here,” Steve ordered as he stroked Wanda’s head and kissed her hand. 

“Where to Cap?” 

“Wakanda. Let them know we have two medical emergencies.” 

As soon as the landed in the secret Wakandan base, two gurneys arrived in the hanger. Sam and Scott helped Bucky onto the first, while Steve lay Wanda on the second. Then Wanda began to lash out against the medics. 

“Wanda-” Steve attempted to sooth but the medics held her arms down. “I don’t think that is going to help.” 

“We need to examine her but she’ll need to be restrained,” the medic explained as they pushed her gurney to the medbay. 

Steve could only stand there and watch. 

-o-

Wanda was just staring at the ceiling when Steve was allowed to see her. She did not look as though she had no sense of what was around her. The bruises looked worse in the daylight. Steve could also see the bruises on her arms, and he dreaded to think what they had subjected her to in the Raft. 

“Wanda, Doll. It’s okay. It’s just me,” he whispered as he walked to her bed. They had put restraints on her so she would not lash out. Steve had seen Wanda in a similar condition before but now she was just broken. She did not seem to be aware that Steve was even in the room. He sat in the chair by her bed and lay his hand on hers. He heard the doctor knock on the door softly and Steve turned to face her. “What’s wrong with her?” 

“We believe it is reactive psychosis. Has she had experience with posttraumatic stress at all?” 

“Her brother died last year and after she developed PTSD.” 

“It could take up to a month for her to recover, but only time will tell. It does not look as though she has slept in days so we’ll give her a sedative.” 

Steve turned to Wanda and took a deep breath. The hand that was on hers squeezed it gently. “It’s going to be okay.” There was a knock on the door and Sam appeared in the doorway with Scott and Clint. Steve let go of Wanda’s hand while the doctor gave her a sedative, and he walked out the room. “You three need to tell me what happened to her,” Steve ordered. 

“I don’t know. We were immediately taken to the cells, but they held Wanda back,” Clint replied. 

“The next thing we see is her being dragged into her cell unconscious,” Sam added. 

“They put her in that jacket and collar,” Scott finished. 

“And then what?” Steve asked. 

“Every time she protested, they would shock her,” Sam answered. 

“Actually, it was any time we protested as well,” Clint corrected. Steve looked through the window into Wanda’s hospital room and his heart broke. Wanda must have been traumatised by the whole ordeal and it made him want to strangle Ross, who more than likely authorised the shock collar. “If it makes you feel better, I really want to rip their throats out.” 

Steve gave a small smile but then quickly frowned again. He went into the hospital room where Wanda had fallen asleep. At least the sedative appeared to be working. Steve sat in the chair beside her bed and eventually drifted into a sleep.  

                                                                                                 -o-

While over the next two days Wanda had stopped lashing out, she was not showing much signs of improvement. She wasn’t eating or responding to anything. She was just mute. Steve was exhausted. Between seeing how Bucky was doing and being with his girlfriend day and night, it really was draining on him. 

“I don’t know how to help Wanda. She’s had mental health problems before, but I could at least help her,” he lamented to Bucky. 

“I don’t think you can help her,” Bucky replied. “She will get better, just at her own pace.” 

“You’re right Buck, but I’m scared this could turn into something serious.” 

“You don’t think she would, do you?” 

“She’s been through a lot and maybe this could tip her over the edge.” Steve took a deep breath. He really was tired. Between Peggy’s death and his fight with Tony, the last couple of weeks had really knocked any energy he had out of him and he had not properly rested since they arrived in Wakanda. He couldn’t rest; not until he knew that Wanda and Bucky were okay. Steve looked at the door and saw a machine being pushed in. “What’s this?”

“It’s a cryogenic machine. I decided to go back under freeze,” Bucky replied.

“Why?”

“Steve, I am a danger to everyone. It could take one slip for me to go on a rampage. You’ve seen that.”

“We can find a cure.”

“Could take years. It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Steve sighed and asked, "You sure about this?"

"I can't trust my own mind. So until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing for everybody."

-o-

“So Bucky has decided to go back on cryogenic freeze. The tests they tried haven’t quite worked so he thinks that he’ll be better off frozen so no one comes to harm,” Steve told Wanda. He got no response. “Maybe he has a point. I just got him back though, and now he’s gone.”

“Maybe it was for the best,” Sam commented from the couch where he, Scott and Clint were sitting on while eating their lunch. “You saw what happened in Berlin.”

“I know, but whatever string of words Zemo repeated to him is far away.”

“I’m just saying that if he feels as though he is a danger, then maybe his decision was a smart one.”

Steve turned back to Wanda and asked, “You ever see anything like this?”

“Nothing this extreme. I suppose the difference between Wanda and a lot of the vets I spoke to is that they witnessed and she suffered.”

“Surely there is a UN thing saying this is against human rights,” Scott pointed out.

“You’re probably right, but the UN is hardly on our side at the moment,” Clint replied.

“Unless we break into the Raft and get the security footage.”

“Are you nuts Tic-Tac?” Sam asked. “We only just got busted out of there.”

“Well, it would get Ross off our backs.”

“It’s not as easy as that,” Steve inputted. “Ross will try to justify it and he’s got too much power.”

“You know, I was stationed in Bosnia in the nineties,” Clint said. “That was probably the worst thing I have ever seen. Seeing Wanda now just brings back those memories of traumatised civilians who suffered because some megalomaniac decided he valued power over people.”

Whatever Clint said seemed to resonate in Wanda’s head and she slowly turned it to the four men. They all looked at her as though they expected her to say something but she turned her head back to the ceiling.

“That was kind of spooky,” Scott commented.

“Maybe she can hear us,” Sam added.

“She can hear us,” Steve retorted. “Can’t you Wanda? Wanda?”

After a moment, Wanda turned her head towards Steve.

-o-

A week later, Wanda was allowed out of the medical unit. While she was still verbally uncommunicative, she was showing signs of reaction, the wounds had healed and she was not lashing out. They told Steve her speech would come back with time, though the thing that concerned him was that Wanda would flinch at the slightest touch. He expected it. The last people to have touched her beat her, strapped her in a straitjacket and a shock collar.

They slept in the same room but not in the same bed. Wanda took the bed and Steve was fine sleeping on a camp bed. He had slept on far worse surfaces during the war, especially the muddy French terrain. He would rather be in the room ensuring Wanda was okay. The first night had been hell. Wanda woke up flailing in bed and Steve being a light sleeper was awoken. He went over and gently touched her arm. She did not flinch away but looked directly at him. She breathed heavily.

“Wanda, it’s okay. You’re safe.” Wanda nodded. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Steve followed her, confused as to what she was doing. He saw her turn the faucet on and run a bath. “Wanda?”

“Need to clean,” she whispered hoarsely.

Steve’s eyes widened at the sound of her voice. It was so soft he almost did not hear it, but the heavy accent, which he had become accustomed to prior to her silence, rang in his ear. She pulled off her night dress and Steve tensed when he saw her bruised skin. She probably was in a lot of pain at the moment given the size of the bruises and the fact they had taken well over a week to fade. When she was beaten, they must have hit her extremely hard.

Once the bath was adequately filled, Wanda climbed in and sat in the hot water with her knees by her chest. Steve walked over and sat on his knees. Wanda looked at him and took his hand.

“Do you need some help?” he asked. Wanda nodded and he grabbed the sponge. He dipped it in the water, squeezed the excess out and gently began to clean her back. “It’s nice to hear you speak again. I missed your voice.”

“Really?”

“Of course I do. You’ve talked my ear off this last year. When you’re quiet it’s like there is something missing.”

“I did not know what to say. I was in shock that there were people who were meant to be on our side who would do things like this. I thought Strucker was bad. I thought the Serbs were bad. I don’t know how to describe the Raft. I was so scared. I thought the doctors were going to the latest in a line of torturers and that is what caused me to lash out.”

“You don’t think it was psychosis?”

“Maybe some part of it was. I felt that part of my brain where my post-traumatic stress lay dormant become active. It felt strange. I felt as though I should have had a panic attack, but instead I just shut down. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“I was worried about you. Now I’m just glad you’re speaking again.” Steve smiled at her and gently stroked her arm.

-o-

It took a couple weeks before Wanda would allow Steve into bed with her. Even then Steve would keep his distance and would only touch her if she felt comfortable with him doing so. Within a week, he was allowed to hug her. After that Wanda started to feel normal again. She still woke up in the middle of the night screaming, but instead of pushing Steve away, she allowed him to comfort her. Therapy seemed to be working. She asked Steve to join her for one session, mostly so he understood what was going on in her head. While it made him feel sick, he listened intently as Wanda told the therapist how she felt being subjected to torture at the hands of the Raft. Wanda looked at him after she finished and reached out for Steve’s hand. He took it and squeezed it tightly.

The next morning, Steve woke to find Wanda looking at the ceiling. His arm was over her stomach but she did not seem to be disturbed by this. Steve leaned up and propped his head up with his other hand.

“You okay?” he whispered.

“Steve… Touch me,” she replied softly. She took the hand that was on her stomach and put it on her breast. “I’m sure. I need you. I really need you.”

There was an inkling of doubt in Steve’s head, but Steve decided to use this doubt to stop himself if Wanda changed her mind. Wanda spread her legs so Steve could nestle himself between them and he braced himself so his face hovering above hers.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked gently. Wanda nodded and Steve leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

God he had missed the taste of her lips. He had missed the taste of mint and slight spice. Steve pulled back slightly and then kissed her again, only deeper this time. Wanda lifted her hand and put it on Steve’s head, gently raking her hand in his hair. She moaned. After a moment, Steve detached his lips and looked at Wanda. 

“Can I kiss your neck?” 

“Yes.” 

Steve proceeded to press kisses along Wanda’s jaw and then down the column of her neck. By now he knew her most sensitive areas of her neck and he found a spot that drove her insane whenever he kissed or sucked it. Gently, he began to suck and Wanda made soft gasps in response. He really had missed the taste of her skin. He missed the softness against his lips and the slight hint of the salt on her skin.

Wanda’s hands came to life and she tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt. Steve sat up and removed his shirt himself, his muscles flexing and Wanda’s finger traced from his pecs to the waistband of his sweats. She felt an overwhelming sense of protection from his physique. She hated feeling vulnerable but Wanda trusted Steve. She had been beaten, shocked and abused, and in spite of Steve’s size, she did not feel threatened by him. 

Steve kissed her again, and he slowly undid the buttons of her nightgown. His slowness was in case Wanda felt this was going too far but she did not protest. Wanda sat up so Steve could pull the white material off. Her once bruised skin had healed, which made Steve less worried about hurting her. What broke his heart though was the obvious weight loss. She had done so well in getting to a healthy weight but she looked thinner than when they first met. It had been clear in her face that she had lost weight but it was even more apparent on her body. He was almost afraid to touch her ribs in fear of snapping one or two. His hand glided down one side of her and rested on her waist. 

“Steve?” she asked quietly. She was propped up on her forearms and looking very confused. 

“We’ll get you better. I promise.” 

Looking to her to see if it was okay, Steve lowered his lips to her breast and sucked gently on the nipple. Wanda’s head rolled back and Steve took it as a sign of trust. His tongue swirled around the rose coloured bud, feeling it harden with every movement. His other hand squeezed her other breast and Steve could hear Wanda hum in her chest. 

He softly kissed down her stomach. Wanda lifted her head to watch Steve’s head move between her thighs. Steve looked up at her, asking her one more time before they reached the point of no return. Wanda nodded. She elevated her hips so Steve could remove her panties and she instinctively opened her thighs wider and put her calves over Steve’s shoulders. Once Steve put his tentative tongue on her folds, Wanda’s head rolled back and she let out a breathy moan. 

It took a few licks before Steve could fully relax into pleasuring Wanda. She tasted sweet and earthy and so familiar. Steve remembered the last time he had done this to her. It was the night before the mission in Lagos and they were just enjoying each other’s company. It only occurred to Steve that was the last time they had sex before it all kicked off. Before Lagos, before Ross, before Peggy, before Bucky and before the Raft. He felt a tear prick in his eye. So much had been lost since that moment. 

Wanda’s hand lay on Steve’s head and she raked her fingers through the straw-coloured hair. She felt Steve dip his tongue into her and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. When he became braver, he licked up and flicked the underside of her clit and Wanda flinched. He rolled the bud with his tongue before wrapping his lips fully around it. He was aware how painfully hard he was at that moment and he tried to alleviate some pressure by rubbing his dick against the bed. This mild thrusting caused Wanda’s hips to move as well so her core was practically moving in time with Steve’s ministrations. 

His hand came up to squeeze her breast. He rolled the mound and twist the nipple. Wanda gasped and pressed his head into her mound further. With his other hand he slipped a finger into her and Wanda sobbed. He slipped another in and crooked his fingers, stroking her most sensitive spot. Wanda was withering now and Steve could sense she was close. 

“Steve,” she whispered like a prayer. She gripped his head and the bedsheet, arched her back and Steve felt her tighten around his fingers. He looked up and saw Wanda lay her head down on the pillow. He saw the heavy rise and fall of her chest and he pulled his finger out her slick heat. “Боже.” 

Steve moved himself up so he was hovering over her face. Her eyes were glazed over and she was shaky. “Wanda?” 

“Marry me.” Steve looked stunned at her proposal, given that he thought that he would be the one to get down on one knee. Perhaps Wanda was sick of waiting or she thought life was too short after what happened. “Steve?” 

“Yeah. Of course I will.” 

He grinned at her and for the first time in weeks, Wanda’s lips curved into a smile. He really missed her smile, how it lit up her whole face and how it elevated her from beautiful to absolutely stunning. Steve kissed her and Wanda ground herself against his hardened length. Steve sat up to pull his sweats and boxers down and he hissed as the cool air hit his erection. Wanda licked her lips and Steve positioned himself over her and took himself in his hand to help guide him to her. 

“You sure you want to do this?” he asked one more time. 

Wanda nodded. Steve pressed the tip gently inside her and pushed himself inside her, groaning at the familiar feeling of her. Her breath hitched slightly she wrapped her arms around him, one hand caressing his back while the other cupped the back of his neck. Steve was so gentle. Usually, their love making sessions were rather energetic but this was not about achieving an orgasm or pure lust; it was proving to one another of their connection and that their love was so strong to break through anything.

Steve could feel her breath on his ear and he looked at her face. He pressed his lips to hers and took the hand from the back of his neck and laced his fingers with hers. God he wished that they could get back to a normal life. A wedding with all their friends. Maybe a child. A home. He doubted all that would come soon. At least he could live in the now.

Wanda gently shook and gasped and Steve softly groaned as he released. They rolled to their sides and Wanda stroked Steve’s slightly damp hair.

“I love you,” she whispered slightly tearfully.

“I love you too Wanda. God I love you so much,” he whispered as he kissed her on the forehead and the cheeks. Steve held her close as their breathing evened out and they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

For once, Wanda did not stir and she smiled. Even though they had an uncertain future, they could at least survive in the now.

The End


End file.
